


Promises, promises

by NatalieC



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieC/pseuds/NatalieC
Summary: Set during ep 8 as they prep John for flying the customised Jupiter. The Maureen and John porn we have been missing from season one!.





	Promises, promises

“That’s enough for now, we try it for real tonight.” Maureen says sighing. The Robinson kids exchange glances. “You should try and get some rest Dad” says Judy while helping John remove his helmet and checking his vitals. John looks over at Maureen trying to figure out if this is indeed a good idea or if there’s other work to be done right now. She gives a nod and a tight-lipped smile. She was putting on a brave face to most eyes but failing to his. Even with their recent animosity, he still knew her. “Ok well uh, call me if you need anything.” It sounded lame as soon as he said it but he was too worn out to care at this point. He left his family in the make do mission control while he wandered back to his sleeping quarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maureen slid into John’s quarters quietly. She’d come to wake him, but once she reached his door, she couldn’t bring herself to knock. Couldn’t bring herself to wake him in such a harsh way if indeed he’d managed to get some sleep. She was surprised he’d left the door unlocked actually. Maybe he was hoping she would come and find him once she’d finished checking on the progress of the customised ship.

She edged in the room quietly and sat down on the bed. He was sleeping soundly, looking peaceful and delicious. Even when she hated him, she still found him to be the most handsome man on the planet. This planet, the one they came from, or the planet they were going to, probably. That made her hate him even more. They wasted so much time she thinks. She reaches out brushing her fingers over his cheek lightly. His nose twitches in an adorable way and she can’t fight the small laugh that escapes her lips. “Hey” he says, all groggy and sexy. “How long was I out?”. “About an hour” she replies, lightly tracing her fingers from his face down to his shoulder. He reaches for her hand and interlaces their fingers. “How long have we got?” he asks pointedly. “About an hour” she sighs, running her thumb over the back of his hand. “Not nearly enough time, but I’ll take what I can get” he says, pulling her down towards him and kissing her thoroughly.

It feels amazing. God, it has been so, so long. It feels so good not to have to stop. Not to have to keep on moving in case whatever weird alien shit this planet wants to throw at them decides to pop up, not to have to look over a shoulder in case one of the kids sees too much, not to have to fix something. Maureen melts into him and devours his mouth as he devours hers.

She sits up, straddling him, and for a second there he thinks she’s pulling away. Then her hands reach down to the bottom of her t-shirt and she pulls it up, over her head. He catches her eye and they share a grin. He pushes himself up on his elbows, then sits up as well bringing their groins together in a delicious friction. He removes his t-shirt too and catches her approving glance at his chest before leaning in to join their lips again. Her hands run through his hair and it feels like his heart is going to beat out his chest. Christ, all they’ve done is make out. Has it really been that long? Yes, he thinks. He shakes the regret away deciding to concentrate on the beautiful women in his arms. The beautiful women kissing him so thoroughly he can hardly breathe. In a bid to turn the tables and maintain some dignity, he runs his hands across her back and finds the clasp of her bra. Undoing it swiftly, he runs his hands up to the top of her shoulders pausing to lean back and meet her gaze. She fights the urge to close her eyes. She’s done shutting him out. His eyes sparkle with wonder and they hold a silent conversation. “You with me?”, “I’m here”. “Are you sure you want to go through with this now?”, “Please don’t stop”. So he doesn’t. He pushes her bra down and off, maintains eye contact for a moment longer while his hands come down to her sides, thumbs rubbing gently across her ribs. She lets out a sigh and it spurs him in to action. Suddenly he’s everywhere. Kissing her neck, flicking her nipples, crushing their bodies together. It feels amazing being chest to chest like this after so long apart.

Their tongues explore each other’s mouths and their hips have begun a gentle rhythm but it isn’t enough. He brings a hand up over her back holding her close, then flips them over so that she’s on her back now underneath him. She loves it when he does things like that. She’d probably never admit it, but she loves it when he takes control over her body like this. She feels feminine and sexy.

He sits up and begins unlacing her boots, she sits up to help but he shakes his head and lays a hand on her shoulder to ease her back down on to the pillow “let me take care of you” his eyes say. So she does. She watches him remove one boot and set it down gently. He slips her sock off and lightly strokes the arch of her foot with such adoration that she can’t bear to look anymore. She glances away, squeezing her eyes shut as tears threaten to spill. Of course, he doesn’t miss this for a second “Maureen, hey” he says gently. She sniffs, “I’m sorry… I…” she sighs, really trying not to cry. “Hey, Maureen, please” he says - please talk to me, please don’t turn away from me again. He’s holding her foot so tenderly with one hand, while his other reaches for her cheek, gently turning her to look at him. Eyes searching. “I just… I just missed you so much” she says as a couple of tears finally spill down her cheeks. “God” he sighs, so thankful she’s not about to give up on them, on this. “Me too baby” he says bringing the other hand to her face and kissing her gently “so much”.

They shared a series of tender kisses before John eased back and continued removing her other boot. His hands came up to the waistband of her trousers and he gently tugged them down leaving her in plain black cotton underwear. Standing up, he made quick work of removing his trousers. He wasn't wearing underwear and her sharp intake of breath both excited and unnerved him. He was a little nervous. He loved that she still had that effect on him. He shrugged unapologetically - he'd wanted to be comfortable before he was squeezed into a spacesuit. He moved to slide the lock across the door and as he turned back to her the sight of her flushed and panting, lying there on the bed waiting for him took his breath away. "You're so beautiful" he sighed. "Get over here" she said smiling as she opened her legs "yes mam!" he replied as he crawled between her legs kissing and nibbling her thighs.

"John" she sighs throwing her head back as he begins gently teasing her clit through her panties with the tip of his tongue. He knows exactly how to touch her - he hadn't forgotten. It feels new and old all at once. He brings two fingers up to gently trace her slit, and after enough teasing pulls down her underwear finding her soaked. He slips his fingers inside and begins a rhythm to match his tongue on her clit. She moans softly and starts to move her hips. He knows her so well, knows it’s good, knows she's on the way so he brings his other hand up to lightly pinch her nipple. Her hips begin to speed up and he starts flicking his tongue across her clit harder, keeps pumping his fingers in and out. it won't be long now. She reaches blindly for the hand on her breast and interlaces their fingers bringing them down on the bed in a firm grasp. She wants to touch him as she comes - needing a connection everywhere she can. He moans into her at this - he feels the connection too and the sound of him enjoying himself almost as much as she is is enough to send her over the edge. "Oh..... yes..... Oh John....dont stop" she cries. He stays with her, easing her back down gently with his tongue until it becomes too much. She squeezes his hand and he backs off, moving back to kissing her thighs, her belly, her breasts, her neck until finally coming to rest on the pillow facing her.

They share a tender smile. She's still coming back down to earth and she looks both goofy and unbelievably sexy all at once. He can't believe how long its been since he's seen her like this. He can't believe she's letting him after all this time. He smiles again and she raises an eyebrow coquettishly. Goofyness all gone and sexbomb firmly planted in her place. She reaches down running her hand along his length, giving him an experimental squeeze. He hisses. It feels amazing to be touched like this by the women he loves when he's been living in practical celibacy for the past couple of years. "mmmmmmmm Maureen." She moves to sit and he knows where she's headed. Before she can move lower to bring her mouth to his cock he places his hand on her arm gently "I really, really want this with you but I'm not going to last if you go there". "I want this with you too" she sighs "which is why I'm going to listen to you this time" she says with a smirk "but I make no promises for next time." She moves to straddle him once more. "Next time, we'll go for hours." He says siting up to kiss her as she lines them up. "Promise?" she asks guiding him into her. "Promise" he says gently thrusting up to bring them together. They sigh, foreheads touching and eyes closing – they are so close right now. Maureen can hardly believe they allowed each other to drift so far apart. This is where they belong. He runs his hands up her bare back and she leans over whispering “I love you” in his ear before starting a gentle rhythm. He grips her hips, letting her set the pace but keeping her steady as she leans back a little – the perfect partnership. He loves how her breasts bounce as she rides him. Even pushing 50 she’s the sexiest woman he knows – and she’s a rocket scientist. He loved telling people that if they ever commented on her looks. He brings one hand down to cup her ass sliding his fingers to the crease and sipping one inside to gently trace her hole. “yeah” she whispers as she begins kissing him hungrily. Everything is perfect. His cock is hitting all the right spots inside and she’s grinding her clit on him with every stroke. His finger pressing on her ass is igniting all her nerve endings and his tongue in her mouth is driving her wild. He begins thrusting, unable to control himself any longer. His hips shift the angle ever so slightly and it’s enough to send her flying. She pulls back from his lips, gasping as she comes. He watches, mesmerised and unbelievably turned on. The feel of her clenching around him sends him over the edge too. “ahhhhhhhhhh” he grunts quietly and her eyes flutter open to watch him while she continues to shudder around him. It’s such an intimate moment. She can’t remember the last time they came looking at each other like this. She wants it to last for ever. They both do.

She collapses into his strong arms and he catches her. Like he always does. She runs her hands along his biceps lazily. “Wow!” she says after a moment and he chuckles “wow indeed” It feels so good to be boneless and carefree with her. Her watch beeps, jolting them back to reality. She moves to press a button on it and the spell is broken. She eases off and he slides out. They mourn the loss of the contact silently. He reaches out and takes her hand, bringing it to his lips, then pulling her in for a kiss. “I love you” he says “Next time, we’ll have a bigger bed and no time limit”. “Promise?” she whispers. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It’s been years since I wrote anything but I really wanted to read more Maureen/John fics, there weren’t many out there so it inspired me to write something. I hope to do more – I’d like to have a crack at something when they actually talk a bit anyway… who knows. Shout out to cacophonous_noise the author of the first M/J Fics I read – the going for hours line was a little homage to that excellent fic. Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
